Revival 11
Out of nowhere, something slips into the room, near the walls and trying to keep out of hearing range. Hot Rod is sprawled in a chair by one of the terminals, fiddling with some list on a datapad. Out of nowhere, something jumps on Hot Rod, instead of long spammy pose to retype :) You suddenly notice Winged Raptor moving quietly around the area. Winged Raptor succeeds in grasping Hot Rod, throwing him off-balance. Hot Rod yelps and crashes over backward in his chair. "What the-- SYKE? Get off me!" Winged Raptor just looked at you. Winged Raptor cocks her head at you, sitting on your chest, optics flickering with curiositiy. Firestone enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Firestone says, "Hey, Rod, Syke." Winged Raptor sits on Hot Rod's chest, just looking at him, trying to ID him. Hot Rod is on the floor under Syke. Firestone says, "Hmmm... New paint job, Syke?" Hot Rod coughs. "Syke.. off, please?" Firestone watches the two. Firestone says, "That's the problem... Make someone into a raptor and they pounce on people." You say, "I guess so." Firestone hums. Firestone wanders around and finds a camera. Firestone says, "Smile for the birdie..." Firestone gets juuust the right angle. Hot Rod groans, "Oh, don't..." Firestone clickclickclicks. Winged Raptor says, "... Rodmus?" She sniffs the air again, her sense not as good as some, but good enough for a simple ID. "What happened?"" Hot Rod is still on his back, raises his hands and rubs his palms wearily over his face. "Uhh, geez, another one... it's Hot Rod, all right?" Winged Raptor steps forward and grins, "Oh, hello, Hot Rod." She isn't making the connection. With a slight shifting and retraction of panels Syke transforms into her angelic mode. Syke bends down slightly to offer Hot Rod a hand up. Hot Rod grips Syke's forearm and hauls himself up pulling just a bit harder than he had to. "Thank you." Firestone admires the pictures. Firestone says, "Good pounce, Syke. Can you do it again? I didn't get any in-action shots." Syke giggles and folds her wings behind her in a slighlty embarrased posture, "Uhm, not right now." Firestone says, "Bummer." Firestone says, "You get a new paint job?" Syke nods, "I did, for my position on Mars." Syke sighs softly, biting her lower lip, "But The humans have blocked off the Autobot Consulate and won't let me past." You say, "How come?" Syke shrugs, "I have no idea." Syke says, "Ultra Magnus told me not to go snooping around, so I'm not going to." Syke grins mischeviously, "Even though I want to." Firestone says, "You always want to." Syke rocks back and forth slightly,optics glowing, "Of course I do, but I do know when not to, you know?" Hot Rod smiles wryly, "I'd've hoped that adventure on Charr would've taught you something." Firestone says, "This from someone who wound up on Charr." Syke grins even broader, "Charr was nice, although I could have lived without the Sweeps." Syke says, "Stationed on Earth, Rod?" You say, "Well.. kind of by default. Haven't really gotten an official posting." Syke nods. Syke looks on curiously again, "I haven't seen you before, how long have you been here?" Hot Rod blinks, then slowly grins. "I've BEEN here, Syke. All along. Or don't you remember the guy who gave you that nice officer's standing?" Syke tilts her head slightly, "Well, yes, Rodimus did..." A blinking of some connection shows in her optics, " Hot Rod arches an optic, "Sat and told stories down in Magnaron crater?" Syke grins, "Yes, but... what happened?" Firestone offers Syke her mace. Firestone says, "You can hit him with it any time you want, now." You say, "What? What'd I do?" You say, "Optimus is in charge now, Syke. I got out of it." Syke seems absolutely incredulous, "I mean, why??" Syke has her full attention on Hot Rod. Firestone says, "I dunno." Syke casts a mischevious grin at Firestone, "Why would I want to do that?" Firestone hangs her mace at her waist again. Firestone says, "I'm sure you could think of a few reasons." Syke blinks, "Then that means you're one of us. Firestone says, "One of us?" Firestone says, "He doesn't _look_ like a Femme." Syke catches herself, "I mean, well, uhm..." Hot Rod shrugs, "I guess everyone wants to hit me for some reason or another." Syke shakes her head and giggles. Syke steps around Hot Rod, "I don't want to hit you." You say, "And yeah, I'm not CoC anymore and I'm happy." Syke grins, "Great, so let's go do something, fun, since you no longer have all that duty and responsiblity!" You say, "Well, uhm.. like what?" Syke rocks back and forth again, "And, because I can't get to my position, I have free time." Syke grins mischeviously, "We could go do something to Ultra Magnus's office." Chromia has arrived. Chromia walks in from the repair bay. Syke plans something a bit, midguided, "Pranks are fun, if you aren't caught." You say, "Uh.." he smiles uncertainly, "Hey, remember who you're talking to here, Syke. Don't preach to the master-- but, uhm.." Syke grins, "I don't know who I'm talking to, you'll have to teach me." Chromia smirks. Hot Rod taps his head. "Got this annoying thing called a sense of responsibility now?" Chromia mutters aloud, "As if." Syke shrugs, "I dont know you, remember" She hasn't noticed Chromia yet, "Me too, but..." Hot Rod snaps around sharply. "Huh, what?" Syke jumps. Chromia smiles still. Chromia says, "Responsibility? Maybe blunt common sense...." Syke grins sheepshily, "Hello Chromia." Syke says, "There's nothing wrong with harmless actions, now is there?" Syke thinks about spray-painting Darkmount some more. Chromia says, "Most of the time, there is not Syke. Sometimes there can be." Syke nods slowly, smiling innocently. Chromia says, "So...Hots....how goes being an officer?" Hot Rod grins irreverantly, "Yeah, listen to her, she's absolutely right.. uhm." Syke nods, "Right." Hot Rod shrugs. "..uh, great." Chromia attempts to mock Hot Rod's flippant style. Syke puts her hands behind her back, fiddling with something and just grinning like a cat. Chromia says, "Really? You don't seem to happy?" You say, "Well, I wasn't too happy to get saddled with it again, but I guess it's necessary.." Syke smiles, "I wouldn't mind it myself, but then I'd probably have MORE than my own fair shair of work to do as is, I do everything on Mars." You say, "Least I'm not worrying about the whole friggin faction anymore." Syke nods, "That's probably a load off your shoulders." Chromia says, "Correct, now we have a resurrected pariah in control of our lives..." Chromia says, "Does anyone else have a problem following someone to the death....who has already died himself?" Hot Rod scowls. "He's not dead anymore." You say, "He's FINE! Have you even talked to him?" Syke looks at Chromia, "I don't." Chromia says, "I'm sure you can find away to fix that...." Chromia says, "Yes I have talked to him..." Chromia says, "Yes I think he is alright...but despite this..." Chromia walks over to Rodimus. Syke looks on going quiet. Chromia stands to full height and pokes Hot Rod in the chest. Chromia says, "You are supposed to be the Autobot Leader. Not him anymore...*you*" *pokes again* Syke wonders what Chromia is doing, keeping her own mouth shut. Hot Rod squirms away. "Well, that's not your decision then, is it?" Chromia says, "No...._nor_ is it yours." Chromia says, "When the Matrix is passed to someone...it's not a hot potato...to be thrown away as soon as possible." Chromia says, "Which you have done..." You say, "I have NOT." Chromia says, "True or false. Did you willingly give up the Matrix?" Syke speaks softly, "Chromia, what's wrong with him having a bit of time to himself, without all the responsibilties of a leader. " Syke steps on closer to Hot Rod and Chromia. Chromia leans in a little, towering over Hot Rod by a couple feet. Hot Rod stabs a finger into Chromia's chest, ignoring the height differential. "I DID, because I'm not READY for it yet." Syke says, "He did it to learn..." Chromia says, "And when will you be?!" Chromia says, "As long as I have known you, you have tried to shirk responsiblity. When you became Rodimus, I was skeptical but believed in the Matrix's ability to choose the next leader." You say, "How am I supposed to know?" Hot Rod bellows, "I DO NOT SHIRK MY RESPONSIBILITIES!" Syke moves behind Hot Rod. Chromia grimaces. Syke mutters to Hot Rod, "... your... is... best... trying to..." Syke whispers "No, but your temper is getting the best of you again, she's just trying to get at you." Chromia pauses, thinking deeply. You say, "I am not READY for that kind of position! Maybe in a million years! Not now!" Chromia snaps off a quick sneer to Syke. Syke frowns up at Chromia. Chromia says, "What did you think? That the Matrix is a trinket to be bandied about?" Chromia says, "Light our darkest hour Rodimus....but only for a couple months. We'll find someone else then." You say, "Optimus is QUALIFIED, he can handle it like I can't!" Syke blinks, optics flickering. Chromia says, "Primus, Hot Rod...." Chromia says, "You were doing a damn good job." Chromia says, "You just wouldn't admit it to yourself..." Hot Rod shakes his head sharply. "You don't understand. And I was not." Chromia grabs Hot Rod's shoulders tightly. Syke goes silent again, thinking. Chromia speaks strongly but softly at the same time, shaking his shoulder firmly: "Yes...you were." Hot Rod startles and tries to jerk away. "Leggo!" Chromia releases Hot Rod, and floats down to the ground. Hot Rod says sourly, "Then you should trust me to make the right decision about it." Hot Rod rubs his arm. Chromia says, "Even the best of people can make the incorrect decision..." Syke is a bit confused by everyone's actions at the moment and just stands behind Hot Rod. Chromia says, "Especially when the incorrect decisions is by far the easy one...." You say, "You think this was easy??" You say, "PRIMUS, Chromia, you're even denser than I thought." Chromia says, "Yes. I do. This was the easy way out. Desparate undoubetdly, but the easy way to be sure." Chromia says, "Rather than deal with being leader, you contrived a way to shirk that responsibility as well..." You say, "I don't see what everyone's problem is. Optimus is and alwasy has been a great commander, he's certainly better at it than I am, and if everyone's gonna insist on me taking command at some point in the future for some unfathomable reason, I'll be able to prepare for it, at least." Chromia says, "The problem is that you cannot suppose to tell people whom to follow." Chromia says, "Optimus was our leader...but you were our leader now. You can give Optimus the matrix, but you cannot make people follow him." Chromia says, "That is the distinction that you have missed throughout this entire affair." Hot Rod grumbles, "So I've discovered. So where's my choice in the matter of whether I WANT to be followed or not?" You say, "That's not exactly fair, is it?" Chromia smiles, almost evilly. "There isn't any choice for you. And you are right, that's a rough road...but it's yours and you have to drive it." Hot Rod demands, "WHY." You say, "Why am I any less entitled to a normal life than anyone else?" Chromia says, "Because you are..Rodimus Prime. The same reason you brought Optimus back and made him live through something he might not wanted to do." *long pause* You say, "Everyone's built for a specific function, and no one's letting me live mine. NO, let's take the kid and stuff him somewhere he's got NO experience, NO desire to be.." Chromia says, "The name Prime implies much more respect, responsibility, and sacrifice than anyone knows...except for you." You say, "I know exactly what it means, and why it doesn't belong tagged to the end of my name." Chromia says, "That's the thing Hot Rod...." Chromia says, "Rodimus Prime..." You say, "Quit CALLING me that." Chromia says, "You may not act like Prime now, but you are ...." Chromia says, "There is nothing you can do about that..." You say, "That's not who I am and it never was. How would you like to look in a mirror every day and see a stranger reflected back?" You say, "I AM NOT PRIME!" Chromia frowns and sighs. Chromia says dismissively, "If you continue to act like some spoiled terran child, you may yet have your way in proving this." Chromia says, "Though I would hope, that would insult you as much as it should." Syke says, "Chromia, why not let him be who he wants to be now, instead of shoving him into something, how would you like to be forcefully shoved into a roll you aren't ready for."" You say, "I'm not spoiled. Actually, Chromia, I think I've put in MORE than my fair share of sacrifice in this." Chromia says, "Syke...this isn't some camp for wayward Cybertronians..." Chromia says, "We are in the middle of war." Syke says, "I know that." Chromia says, "Albeit, it's going well for us now...there is little time to just be who we want to be." Chromia turns back to Hot Rod. Chromia says, "Perhaps spoiled was the wrong word. Selfish fits better I believe." Chromia says, "You have been our leader for all of what..." Hot Rod seethes. "If it's selfish to want to live one's own life, then yeah." Chromia says, "Less than 3 earth years. What else have you 'sacrificed'?" Hot Rod spits, "Three. Years. The three longest most trying years of my life." Chromia begins to sound less friendly and more logical. Chromia says, "What have you sacrificed other than approximately 0.04% of your life?" You say, "MY LIFE! MY IDENTITY! What do you THINK I'm talking about here??" You say, "Do you think it's easy going back? IT'S RUINED MY LIFE!" Chromia says, "Everyone has had to sacrifice. Do you think I wanted to be a resistance cell leader?" Chromia says, "You had the easy job leading. You show up and save people when needed." Chromia says, "I had to send people to their death...all the time." Chromia says, "Do you know what it's like to have to run away...and hear the screams of your friends dying?" Chromia speaks very evenly. Hot Rod rumbles, "I think I know a lot better than you're giving me credit for." Chromia lowers her glance and stares at Hot Rod. You say, "See, you've got this double standard, Chromia." Chromia says, "Rodimus might understand...the Matrix would help him..." Chromia says, "This little whelp here could never understand...the pain...and denial..." You say, "You keep telling me how blind I am, yet you want ME in charge-- well, he's not here, is he?" Hot Rod yells, "Don't you presume to tell me about pain!" Chromia says, "Do you want to hear about pain Rodimus?" Chromia says, "Let's talk about pain." You say, "Don't call me that." Chromia says, "Pain is watching as you are left on Cybertron." Chromia says, "Pain is hearing your friends die because you weren't fast enough." Chromia seems to become more agressive, "Pain is not I don't want to be leader so leave me alone!" Hot Rod snaps, "PAIN, is watching the one person you respected most in the world, DIE because of your own stupid mistake. PAIN, is being ridiculed and cast out for trying to correct that mistake." Chromia says, "You've corrected that mistake. You have redeemed yourself for that. I congratulate for that." Chromia says, "There is no pain there." Syke says, "Chromia, I'd much rather take as much advanatge of anytime I have to be who I am, than end up like you, spiteful self righteous ...." Chromia says, "The only pain you could possibly have right now is your own shame at failing...at losing the respect of your peers....at knowing deep down...that you failed." Chromia lets her voice trail off. Chromia was unable to avoid your attack and takes the damage from your assault. You shout, "QUIT PREACHING AT ME!!" Chromia takes Hot Rod's punch on the left of her face, spinning backward in a slow arc. Hot Rod pauses in mild shock. Syke remains behind Hot Rod, slightly to the side. Chromia falls to one knee, before righting herself. Chromia stands up slowly and almost casually. Chromia looks at Hot Rod. Chromia says, "That's what we need from you." Hot Rod stares blankly at his fist and slowly unclenches it, mumbling. "'m sorry..." Chromia mutters that last statement. Chromia says, "Well..." Chromia says, "I guess that about ends this....conversation." Hot Rod fights the loose shreds of his equilibrium together and nods numbly. Chromia says, "It would seem we both have things...." Chromia rubs her chin, near the contact point. Chromia says, "To think about...." Syke remains silent, just watching. Chromia says, "Wouldn't you agree Rodimus?" Syke's optics flicker a bit, wondering why Chrom is is so insistant. You say, "Yeah.. yeah right.." Hot Rod blinks and looks up sharply, "Don't CALL me that!" Chromia frowns and turns around, without saying another word. Chromia slowly walks toward the repair bay. Chromia leaves to the Repair Bay to the south. Hot Rod just leans back against the wall and slides to the ground, staring blankly at his hand.